A NEW CONCEPT
by jeangoony
Summary: Governor Jameson wants to set up an Elite Police Team and needs to choose a leader of exceptional worth.


Five -0 Anniversary challenge

A New Concept

Quotes 1-James McArthur's, "Hell would be going somewhere where there were no books." 2-Jack Lord's, "There is a terrible tendency to conform today. It's choking the country."

Governor Jameson wants to set up an Elite Police Team and needs to choose a leader and team of exceptional worth. My idea on how Five 0 came to fruition.

Paul Jameson, the Governor of the State of Hawaii sat at his desk, four files resting in front of him. He had spent weeks going through dozens of such files; sometimes well past midnight, his duties as Governor taking up most of his daytime working hours.

Criminal activity had been on the increase for some time, not just petty crime, but some big time drug dealers from the Mainland were now using the Paradise State of Hawaii to peddle their merchandise. They knew how popular the islands were becoming. The ease and access of travel making it a wealthy person's ideal vacation spot. Even the not so wealthy were able to experience its wonderful Aloha spirit.

Governor Jameson did not want this spirit to be maligned. He had to do something about it, and had come up with the concept of this special task force some months before. He had discussed this concept with Chief Dann of HPD as he felt there was a need for something more specialised to handle the big cases. The Hawaiian Police Department was an excellent force, but were finding it more and more difficult to cope with the increase in such wealthy crime lords.

The Governor opened one of the files. A photo of a handsome man in naval uniform stared at him. He tapped his finger on the picture.

"Mm, I think you may just be my man," he murmured. "Just one or two more questions before I make my decision."

He pressed the intercom button based on his desk.

"Trudy, will you show Commander McGarrett in please. Oh and would you bring some coffee for us, in about 10 minutes? Thank you."

"Yes Sir" replied his secretary.

Commander Steven J. McGarrett strode into the room, resplendent in his naval uniform. He was a tall elegant man who always got second glances from women. He reached out to shake hands with the Governor, his grip firm and strong.

"Good afternoon Commander" The Governor addressed McGarrett with a smile. "I hope I haven't called you away from some important duty. But I didn't want to delay this matter any longer."

"No Sir, but even if you had, a call from the Governor would take precedence I believe." McGarrett gave a small smile.

Jameson liked this man, although he could not say exactly why. Perhaps it was the fervour and directness in the way he spoke. He had met McGarrett several times, including socially at the Governor's mansion for dinner. There was strength and conviction about McGarrett that Jameson felt was right to lead his task force.

The other three candidates had expressed similar qualities and he had met them all in similar circumstances, but, there seemed to be an extra something about McGarrett. He needed to speak to him once more before making his decision.

"Do sit down Commander." Jameson offered, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

McGarrett sat down placing his naval cap on the desk, together with the files he was carrying. He clasped his hands together as he glanced directly at Jameson. The Commander felt an unaccustomed nervousness and he had to resist the desire to clench his fists. McGarrett passionately wanted this job. The possibility of not getting it made him feel slightly nauseous. He swallowed hard, his throat dry. Jameson noted this, poured a glass of water and handed it to McGarrett, at the same time wondering about the files McGarrett had placed on the desk.

"Thank you Sir." McGarrett accepted it graciously. "Just a little, um, frog."

Jameson smiled, understanding what the man in front of him must be thinking. He knew the reason why McGarrett wanted this job. Every detail was in his file. Of course, McGarrett's personal feelings were not in the file, but the Governor had an idea as to why McGarrett showed such passion toward getting this job. Jameson did not think McGarrett was the kind of man to air his personal feelings in public, or to any one person for that matter.

McGarrett's father had been killed by a drug induced hit and run driver. McGarrett had walked out of the hospital that day a bitter and vengeful man, a feeling he had never experienced before even during the most arduous and dangerous missions in the navy. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye to the man he loved and respected beyond all others, a man who taught him the true values of life such as courage, honesty and fairness. He also taught him to love poetry, art and music, to be honourable and true to himself and to his country.

It took him some time to come to terms with his feelings. He had thought long and hard and had come to one conclusion. The only way to combat the kind of thing that was happening to his beloved Islands was to fight it, not with vengeance and hate, but lawfully and vigilantly.

He made up his mind to leave the Navy and join the police force. After several meetings with Chief Dann, he was about to sign up. Then to his surprise, he had a personal call from Governor Jameson requesting a meeting in order to discuss what he now knew was this new project.

"Yes Commander, It's not everyday a man decides he wants to leave the Navy and become a foot slogging cop. I just have a couple of things I want to ask you before I make my final decision."

The Governor settled in his chair, his fingertips resting on the edge of the Commander's file.

He spoke without any unnecessary chit chat.

"If I were to appoint you as head of this new unit, I would expect you to choose your own team. How would you go about your selection?" Jameson leaned forward slightly looking directly into McGarrett's clear blue eyes.

McGarrett shifted in his chair. "Well Sir, I have spent the last three weeks of back leave going through dozens of HPD files, if you care to look at these" he said picking up the files he had previously placed on the desk and handing them to the Governor. "These are the three I would select; you do mention that you wanted a four man team."

Jameson spread the files across the desk frowning slightly and said… "Rather presumptuous of you Commander, considering I haven't yet offered you the job."

"I know sir, but I don't presume I just act. I figured that IF I got the job, you would want the unit up and running right away and you wouldn't want to waste several more weeks selecting a team."

Jameson noted the flash of eagerness and concern in McGarrett's eyes. The other three candidates had not been so forward thinking. Yes he liked this man very much.

There was a knock at the door, breaking the silence as the Governor's secretary came in with a tray of coffee.

"Thank you Trudy" said Jameson.

McGarrett glanced up and gave Trudy an appreciative look. He really needed some coffee.

"Tell me about the three you have selected, rather than me looking at their files." suggested the Governor as he poured two cups of coffee. "I want to know how you feel about them. What your instincts say, - cream and sugar?" Jameson asked while placing a coffee cup on the desk.

"I take it black thank you Sir, no sugar" McGarrett replied. He was on a roll now; he had selected these men very carefully and his gut instinct told him they were right for the job. Now he had to convince the Governor.

McGarrett felt better standing up; therefore he got up and walked around the desk as the Governor opened the middle file.

"Daniel Williams," he murmured. "Danny Williams, I seem to have heard that name somewhere before." Jameson briefly looked over the file. "Oh yes, now I remember, he was involved in that shoot out at the Courthouse, saved the District Attorney's life didn't he? Very brave young man. Isn't he a bit young though? He only has three years of HPD experience." Jameson questioned.

"Yes Sir, but he has packed a lot into three years, He is resourceful, intelligent and passionate about the law. If he hadn't wanted to be a cop, he would have become a lawyer. He trained with bomb disposal and is a whiz at forgery. He reads everything he can find on police work, right back as far as the dark ages. He even admitted reluctantly that he loved reading Shakespeare, but not to tell his fellow officers." McGarrett quipped with a grin. "In fact, when I asked him what his idea of hell would be. Without even thinking, his response was, "Going somewhere where there are no books." I liked that answer. It shows he has a thirst for knowledge and that he wants a greater understanding of the world around him. Maybe I am biased as I am an ardent book worm myself." McGarrett stated.

McGarrett indicated a paragraph in the file, "As you will see Sir, he was orphaned at 15 and moved in with his aunt on the Mainland. He worked his skin off the get himself into college, then into the Police Academy over here to pursue the career he always wanted. He loves the Islands and did not want to work anywhere else." McGarrett's fist clenched as he praised a young man he hardly knew. He prided himself in being a good judge of character and for some reason had felt an affinity with Dan Williams. A reason he could not define.

"He lived in nothing more than a hovel to save money" McGarrett continued. "So he could help his beloved aunt. He even used up the deposit he had saved for an apartment to pay for an operation she needed. I have spent a good amount of time talking with him and watching him work.

His loyalty to the force is unquestionable, and I highly recommend him."

The Governor filed McGarrett's comments to his mind's filing cabinet and opened the second file. "Kono Kalakaua. He looks larger than life" Jameson said, looking at the photo.

"He is Sir, a full blooded Hawaiian and very proud of it. Say's he is descended from royalty and I wouldn't dare dispute it, judging by the look he gave me. He has five citations for bravery and risked his life in a burning cane field, to rescue a small child and a dog. He is passionate about the Islands and knows every bar and club owner in town. He plays in a band in his spare time and is well known and respected by the community he serves." He's also been with HPD since college.

McGarrett stopped for a moment to drink his coffee, noting the Governor's look of consternation at the remark about the band. He sipped his coffee taking his time to think how to convince the Governor that Kono was right for the team.

"Kono gives the appearance of being slow and not so intelligent, but believe me Governor; he has the speed of a man of much smaller stature. He has a wit and intelligence that belies his appearance. Very useful I would say when trying to catch criminals. He makes a very good friend, as Danny would tell you; they have been friends since they were kids. He is most protective to those he cares about and I wouldn't want him for an enemy." McGarrett paused to take another sip of coffee.

"Kono would not only go the extra mile for law and order, he would go a hundred miles. He also works with the young underprivileged youth of the city, encouraging them away from the path of crime. I sincerely believe he would be a great asset to a team such as you plan."

"Mm, sounds like a formidable character" said Jameson, closing the file. "So Steve, what do we have with the last one?" He asked tapping his finger the third file.

McGarrett noted the change of address in the Governor calling him Steve, He felt his pulse quicken. Was this a sign that he was in?

"This one is Chin Ho Kelly" McGarrett said, after the Governor had opened the file. "He is somewhat older, but only recently passed his fitness test with flying colours. He is a great family man and although he is Chinese he has lived in Honolulu all his life. He knows every street, every small time punk and informer in the City. He has relatives all over the place, the information he gets is invaluable. I also understand Sir, that there is a growing concern with the Chinese crime element that seems to be infiltrating the Islands. Officer Kelly would be an excellent asset with his knowledge of the Chinese community. He has ten citations and has been with HPD for over 20 years."

McGarrett paced across the room; he always had difficulty in staying still. He continued speaking as he paced.

"Officer Kelly would like nothing more than to be able to help clamp down on the high powered criminals that are damaging our Islands. I have also met his wife. She is quite a woman, one of the special women it takes to be a policeman's wife and is 100 per cent behind him. He is dedicated, trustworthy and again loyal to the letter"

McGarrett stopped his pacing giving the Governor a candid look.

"Oh and Sir, I took the liberty of speaking with Chief Dann at HPD, who would agree to Officer Duke Lukela being a fourth back up if needed. Lukela was on my short list for the team, but He felt better placed with H.P.D. However he is happy to be a back up. Of course Chief Dan would also ensure full co-operation from the department when required, as I believe you had already requested."

McGarrett took a deep breath. "Well Governor, there you have it, my choice for a team that I feel will make an excellent specialist unit overseen by you, IF you choose to have me lead it."

The Governor stood up pouring himself some more coffee and topping up McGarrett's.

"Well Steve. You have extolled the virtues of these men and I must say you have made an excellent job of it. They seem to have all the qualifications needed for such a task force and I believe I can trust your judgment, but how about you Steve? I have got to know you quite well, just as I have the other three candidates, yet you seem to have a greater conviction and vision for this project. I know you have told me many reasons why you want to leave the navy and become a cop. If you could name but one thing, what would it be?"

McGarrett paced the room, thinking carefully. He didn't want to go over the top and have the Governor think him a flatterer, but he wanted to say what he thought, even if it cost him the job.

"Well Governor, as I see it, there is a terrible tendency to conform today, it's choking this country. It's particularly sad because all great men and women have one quality in common; they have dared to be different, dared to speak their minds, dared to espouse the unpopular cause." He turned and looked directly at Jameson with admiration. "You see Sir, I think YOU are one of those people; YOU have dared to be different, dared to speak your mind, dared to support the unpopular cause. That's how you got elected and will probably be re-elected for many years to come. You are not afraid to go out there and face adversary. You didn't hide the fact that crime is increasing dramatically."

McGarrett, fists clenched yet again as he started to pace, his voice cracking through the air like a whip.

"YOU didn't sit back and let it continue, you made the decision to fight worsening crime with this special unit, even though it could be unpopular. Making people think that crime is so bad that we need this task force, could spark fear amongst the locals and tourists. But you have the bravery to be honest, a quality that few officials have, and you can admit that we do need this task force because of it. I would be proud and honoured to support your decision to get these leeches out of our land. These criminals must be stopped and I believe your project is the only way forward."

McGarrett sat down feeling his heart thump and his forehead getting damp.

McGarrett looked candidly at Jameson. "One more thing Governor, IF I'm appointed, I have to say this, I will take orders only from God and yourself, but you may find I have a little difficulty sometimes. I do have an Irish temper that I have to keep a tight hold on, so…"

"Enough, enough," Jameson laughed, putting his hand up to stop McGarrett saying anymore.

"Even without the personal praise, for which I am very flattered. I had already made my decision."

Jameson picked up the files of the other three candidates for leadership that lay on his desk and placed them in his drawer. Reaching out to shake McGarrett's hand, the Governor said. "Commander McGarrett, I am formally offering you the position as head of Hawaii Five-0, so named because the state of Hawaii is the fiftieth State of the U.S."

McGarrett couldn't stop the feeling of elation that filled him.

"Thank you Sir, you won't be sorry." was all he could say. He felt a catch in his throat.

The Governor smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure I won't, but just you watch that Irish temper of yours. Now, all we need to do is to have your Navy discharge papers drawn up. You can deal with that and as I have all the files here for your chosen men I will arrange for the contracts to be drawn up. I will call you when they are ready. I will leave it to you to tell your team. I am sure they are as anxious as you were to hear the outcome." Governor Jameson placed his hand on McGarrett's shoulder as they turned toward the door.

"Together, we will make these Islands worthy of the Aloha Spirit, Islands that we can be proud to invite the world to visit."

Detective Steven J. McGarrett walked out of the Governor's office a very happy and satisfied man.

PAU

Note: I know McGarrett was supposed to have been 13 years old when his father was killed. (Number one with a bullet), but I feel the impact of his Father's death when McGarrett is older fits with my storyline and gives him a more credible reason to leave the Navy. Hope this is acceptable.


End file.
